I See Things I Shouldn't See
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: A Galuen Alice Fic. MxN Fic. Mikan begins to see things that shouldn't be there. A woman that is half skelton shouldn't be there right? Unable to explain, she begins to cope with her life only to be taken to Gauken Alice. A "I see dead ppl fic"
1. Chapter 1

**I See Things I Shouldn't See**

A Gauken Alice Fan-Fic, Disclaimers as set.  
I'm back for a bit, but I am still sick, I will continue my other stories. This will be a NxM fic.

X-X-X-X-X-

Mikan Sakura – Age 15 – At the Park

"Mikan!"  
I turned around my long brown hair following behind me, yet some was still in my face. Today was indeed a windy day. Taking my hand I brushed some of it behind my ear and looked for the person who called my name. Darting my eyes left and right I spotted Aoi. Her beautiful wavy hair bouncing in the air, as she waved her hand trying to get my attention. I waved back, and ran to her.

"Mikan! Hurry up I have something I have to tell you!" she yelled to me. I ran faster to get to her. I saw something flash behind her but I paid no heed to it. I ran out of breath when I reached her so I bent over in took some small inhales. She patted my back. Looking up I saw something flash again I just shook my head to get rid of it. Was I dizzy? Probably.

"You ok Mikan?"  
"Yea, just a bit dizzy I think." I responded. Her concerned frown turned into a warm smile. I was happy Aoi was my friend, her warm smiles made me forget about things. I flashed her a smile back. She began talking about this boy she met. I guess he had black hair with red eyes and I guess she found that attractive. Me? Not so much. Smiling and nodding my head here and there and throwing in laughs when she said something funny. Life was good. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Wrong.

Something did happen. Aoi was getting to the part about the boy's friend with blond hair and blue eyes. I looked down 'cause I thought I felt something and when I looked up I saw something I should never have seen in my life time. Yet, I knew it was there. Why? I don't know. My eyes go big as I stare back at the pain-fulled eye that stared back at me. Somehow my friend Aoi turned into a person who had half of her face torn off. One side had pale skin with blood splattered on it while the other… was half of a skeleton. I didn't know what to do. She took a step forward and I took a step back. What was going to happen to me? I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw something reaching towards me. It was her hand, except this time it was all a skeleton with blood on it.

I screamed and ran away from her. Was it still Aoi? I don't want to find out. As I ran I turned around only to see Aoi standing there with her hand outstretched and a shocked expression on her face. I began to slow down, only to see something flash by. Aoi was replaced by that person… again. I started to run again. To where? I don't know but one thing was certain. I was getting away from here.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-  
A/N- It's short. I know. A bit Confusing? Probably. To help explain it I will give a HUGE SNEAK PEAK from a WAY LATER chapter I think.

"_He says I have Schizophrenia but I know what I see are really there. I'm not having a hallucination or imagining it. I see them, I hear them. I know they see me and hear me. You just ignore them, but I can't."_

If you don't know what "schizophrenia" is please look it up. I believe that is the correct disorder I want to use.


	2. A short ch again!

After what had happen yesterday I didn't want to leave my room. Would I still see Aoi as_ that_? If I did could I still be her friend? I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts and got dressed for school. After picking up my purse I left the house. I glided down the street just looking ahead thinking that I won't see anything scary if I just look straight. How wrong I was. As soon as I turned the corner I saw a figure on the bench. My first thought was she was human, and I let a sigh of relief escape my mouth and sat down next to her. The bus wouldn't be here for awhile so I set my purse down. When I set it down I for sure thought I would of bumped the lady, and I decided to say sorry for making her move a bit. Yet, when I looked down I saw my purse _inside_ her.

I screamed and jumped from the bench clutching my purse to myself. She turned to me and smiled. Her red eyes starring into me as if she was seeing something I couldn't, not like I wanted to see what she was looking at. She got up from the bench and I bolted down the street. I was always the prey never the predator. Always getting picked on by bullies at my school. Yet, to have the _dead_ pick on me was just plain wrong and scary. I turned the corner, eight more blocks and I would be at school. Fate was against me because once I turned the next corner to make it seven blocks I saw her again. I skidded to a stop fast probably burning the soles of my shoes. The lady with the red eyes walked towards me. I shook my head fast while tears poured out of my eyes, I chanted "Go away! Leave me alone!" Hoping she would heed my words and leave me alone _forever._ She was in front of me now. I clutched my purse tighter making my hands white while clutching my eyes tight hoping by the time I opened my eyes she would be gone.

I felt warm, I didn't dare open my eyes. It felt like a hug but could ghosts hug? A humming sound erupted near my ear, it was loud at first but then became soothing. I didn't clutch my purse so tight anymore which allowed the color to return to my hands. My closed eyes loosen so it wasn't shut tight but shut like I was sleeping. When I stopped chanting the humming stopped and warm feeling left me as if my chanting was the signal I was calm. I opened my eyes to see the red eyes starring into me. The lady wasn't far away, but she wasn't too close to make me scream and run away. She smiled and spoke "Kaoru." I starred at her, could ghosts speak? I really didn't want to know the answer but I did. I stutter out her name "K-k-kao-ru?" Her smile never left her face and she nodded.

I just starred at her and she starred at me. What was I suppose to do now? Her stare was trumping my stare and I began to fidget. I clutched my purse tighter and she frowned but it soon turned back into a smile. "Nice to meet you…?" "Mikan, my name is Mikan. I really need to be heading to school though." I walked back slowly while watching her. Note to self: Get therapy. I contained to walk back she raised her hand in shook them in a "no" motion. I turned around ready to bolt only to have a car zoom by right in front me. Literally it was only nine inches away from me. I took a stumbling step back. A step or two and I could have been a ghost. I fell to the ground crying my eyes out. Kaoru bent down in front of me and gave me a hug. "It's finally nice to meet you Mikan. Even though I hope to meet you in a different way." She pulled back and smiled at me, looked me up and down, nodded her head.

"Your mother did an absolute wonderful job of raising you. Now, lets forget about school and head to your house." I nodded dumbly, I was already crazy why not introduce this ghost to my mom. I couldn't get any crazier right?

A/N: I don't think my writing got better but maybe by .1% lol. Its short but oh well. OMG! School starts in like 2 days.. Wish me luck! I'm going to be a Freshman in High School!!! YEAAAHH!!?? Yeah, no.


End file.
